whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
The Most Important Meal of the Day
The Most Important Meal of the Day is a Sesame Street ''song from the 1990s performed mainly by the Anything Muppets (that's Sesame Street talk for background characters played by puppets). A young boy (Peter Linz) is indignant about eating breakfast; he'd rather play. Out of nowhere, a chef (Julianne Buescher) appears and is shocked by what she hears. In an upbeat gospel song, she sings about the importance of breakfast, with a montage of people and Muppets enjoying their meal, including a tiger, a horse, Ernie, Elmo, Telly, Barkley, and Big Bird. The boy is convinced by what he hears, and asks his mother what's for breakfast. The Super Foods perform a version of the song (with some different lyrics) in the education resource video, ''Food for Thought: Eating Well on a Budget. Lyrics (spoken) Mom: 'Time for your breakfast, dear. '''Boy: '''But mom, I don't want any breakfast. I wanna go out and play. '''Chef: '(appears from nowhere suddenly) Did I hear you say you don't want any breakfast? Don't you know that breakfast is the most important meal of the day? '''Breakfast 'Foods: '(they come to life) Yeah! / That's right! / Sing it, sister. (sung) '''Chef: '''You wake up in the morning. The sun is shining bright. You're going to start another day. You'd better start it right. You wash yourself and brush your teeth, put sneakers on your feet, but before you go and play you got to eat. '''Milk: '''Breakfast. '''Banana: '''Breakfast. '''Juice: '''Breakfast. '''Muffin: '''Breakfast. '''Cereal: '''Breakfast! '''Chef and Foods: '''It's the most important meal of the day. It's the most important meal of the day. Compared to lunch and dinner, breakfast clearly is the winner. It's the most important meal of the day. '''Chef: '''Miss Susie ate no breakfast before she went to school. She didn't think she needed it; she thought that it was cruel. But when she hit the playground she was much too tired to play without the most important meal of the day. '''Foods: '''Of the day, of the day, of the day, of the day. '''Chef: '''It's the most important meal of the day. Don't ever wait till luncheon. The morning's time for munching on the most important meal of the day. (spoken) And what do we eat? I'll tell you! '''Banana: '''A piece of fruit. '''Orange: '''Or orange juice, with or without the pits. '''Cereal: '''Some cereal. '''Muffin: '''Or a muffin or some pancakes. '''Cereal: '''Or some grits. '''Milk: '''A glass of milk is what you need to send you on your way. '''Food: '''We're the most important meal of the day. Of the day, of the day, of the day, of the day. '''Chef and Food: '''It's the most important meal of the day. So if you're into eating, breakfast can't be beaten. It's the most important meal of the day. '''Chef: '''A doggy needs his munchies to start the morning strong. Even animals need breakfast to last the whole day long. A tiger has a T-bone. A horse will eat some hay. '''Chef, Mr. Handford, Horse, and Tiger: '''It's the most important meal of the day. '''Chef, Mom, Boy, and Food: '''Of the day, of the day, of the day, of the day. It's the most important meal of the day. No other meal can beat it, so go ahead and eat iiiit! '''Chef: '''It's the most important meal of the day. '''Chef, Mom, Boy, and Food: '''Of the daaaaayyyyy! (The chef disappears during the last note) (spoken) '''Mom: '''Okay, now let's have some breakfast. Performers * Peter Linz as the Brown AM Boy * Lisa Buckley as the Lavender Live Hand AM Mom * Julianne Buescher as the Orange Live Hand AM Female Chef * Jim Martin as the Banana * Alice Dinnean as the Orange Juice * Fran Brill as the Cereal * Joey Mazzaroni as the Muffin * David Rudman as the Milk * David Smyrl as Mr. Handford Elmo, Telly, Big Bird, and Ernie have no lines in this song. Trivia * Actually, breakfast, lunch, and dinner are equally important, and without breakfast, one is hungry, not tired. * Breakfast foods include eggs, bacon, toast, bagels, baked beans, cereal, muffins, pancakes, waffles, French toast, hotcakes, fruit, and more. * When this song is released to ''Let's Eat: Funny Food Songs ''on VHS/DVD, the introduction is cut, starting with the beginning of the song. Video Category:Sesame Street Songs Category:Food Category:Songs